


Beat up my ex

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: Fights, Other, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Meg finally beat up her ex boyfriend for breaking her heart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Beat up my ex

Meg and a little girl walked out of the cemetery

"You're gonna be okay Meg did someone hurt you"

Meg said "Yeah I'm fine but-"

But she hears a voice

"Hey Meg!"

It was her ex boyfriend

"Wha-what's with the freak come on I said no freaks!"

A little girl growled

"I get hungry at 7 you need to get back and make me and my girlfriend dinner"

Meg growled

<"I want a-"

But Meg punched her ex boyfriend in the face

Meg kicked her ex boyfriend in the crotch 6 times

"OWWW!!! Did someone call my mom!"

A little girl kicked his head

He was covered in bruises

Meg and a little girl high fived

The End


End file.
